For you to notice
by emo barbie
Summary: Doumeki/Watanuki, the story line goes with the song For you to notice, by Dashboard Confession One-shot


I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head  
Where I would impress you with every single word I said  
It would come out insightful,  
or brave,  
or smooth,  
or charming  
And you'd want to call me  
--

"So in the end, you weren't able to find the contact?" Shizuka asked staring at Kimihiro. His hands folded promptly over his tray of food, which contained nothing more then a small soda.  
"Yeah." Kimihiro mumbled, his mouth stuffed with burger.  
"And your sure the twins are really human?"  
"Huh?" Kimihiro paused mouth open and burger midway to his mouth as he stared at him from the corner of his eye.  
"It's happened before, right? That Zashiki-warashi wasn't human, right?"  
Kimihiro stared down at his burger. "Ooooh…"He muttered thinking back to the zashiki girl.  
"So there's at least a chance that those twins aren't human."  
"Yûko-san never said anything about it." Kimihiro sighed placing his burger back down.  
"They…" Shizuki paused at his own words before glancing around, finally looking back at him and continuing. "…really seem to like you, don't they? Those ghosts and stuff?"  
"Huh…" Kimihiro looked back at him as he crumbled up his burger wrapper.  
"Maybe the Zashiki-Warashi wasn't a bad spirit…but you can't guarantee that all of them won't be."

--  
And I would be there every time you need me  
I'd be there every time

--

"E-even if that's true, it doesn't have anything to do with you!" Kimihiro huffed, turning away and resting his left elbow on the table.  
"Yes, it does." He stated simply.  
"Okay…it did take your soul for a while, but…" Kimihiro mumbled.  
"That not what I mean!" Shizuka growls, "If something happens to you…."  
Kimihiro turns back to look at him  
"I…"

--  
But for now I'll look so longingly waiting  
for you to want me,

--

"…I may never be able to eat boxed lunch again."  
"Am I suppose to keep making you lunch?!"

--

for you to need me,  
for you to notice me.

--

"You went to that shop?"  
"Yeah. The cake there was delicious!" Kimihiro nodded at Himawari.  
"I love it too!" She smiled giggling happily.  
Kimihiro blushed and clutched his chest as he curled up. _**HIMAWARI-CHAN IS TOO CUTE!!  
**_"Are you all right? Maybe I should carry the printouts."  
"I'm just fine!!" Kimihiro shook his head happily, neither of them noticing Shizuka who had been following them for some time, an annoyed expression now on his face.  
"UM…why don't we go for cake?!" Kimihiro asked her, happily.  
Shizuka took this opportunity to make his presence known. "I'd prefer noodles rather than cake." Doom.  
Fwaam. Kimihiro did a dramatic swish as he let his papers fly into the air and he fell to his knees.  
"Oh, you're here on teacher business too, Dômeki-kun?" Himawari smiled turning to him.  
"Yeah." He lied, a packet of blank paper he had grabbed from a classroom, under his arm.

--  
I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head  
Where I would impress you with every single word I said

--

"A long time ago, they believed that words held strange powers. Some people even called Japan the land of the soul of language." Shizuka stood leaning against his elbows on the roof, while he stared up at the sky.  
"Yeah. That was written in my dictionary." Kimihiro muttered staring down at the street below.

--

It would come out insightful,  
or brave,  
or smooth,  
or charming  
And you'd want to call me

--

"Dômeki-kun was there for ten hours holding Himawari-chan's ribbon." Yûko informed him  
"What for?" Kimihiro asked.

--  
And I would be there every time you need me  
I'd be there every time  
--

"From the time you disappeared until the time I got there, it was constantly raining, but Dômeki had abandoned his umbrella and he was digging with all his might. I almost thought that he had buried you." Yûko told Kimihiro. "Well…the place you had gone to wasn't actually beneath the Hydrangeas, so he didn't really have to dig."  
Kimihiro stared at the ground in guilt.  
"So what should I do," he asked, and I told him to hold out the ribbon. I said "if Watanuki had the other ribbon, he should notice you holding out yours. Until he does, you have to hold yours."

--  
But for now I'll look so longingly waiting  
for you to want me,

--

There's something weird about those wings." Kimihiro muttered as he and Shizuka left the school.  
"You get some strange feeling from them?" Shizuka asked.  
"No. Nothing at all. But you remeber when I found a feather...when I was helping you in the library yesterday?" Shizuka studied Kimihiro as he spoke. "When Yuko-san noticed it...she said to me..."Be very careful. Being 'game' is very dangerous."  
"Game?" Shizuka asked.  
"What "Game" could she be talking about?"  
"No matter what it is...if she tells you to be careful, you'd better not go sticking your neck out."  
"What's your prolbem? What I do is my business!" Kimihiro growled back.  
Shizuka simply ignored his outburst and continued to talk. "If anything happend to you..."  
"Your source of free lunch would dry up, right?" Kimihiro asked annoyed.  
"No!"

--

for you to need me,  
for you to notice me.  
--

"I wouldn't be able to have as many opportunites to laugh at an idiot in action." Shizuka replied.  
"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!" Kimihiro growled making a fist and storming off into the shop, leaving Shizuka to stare after him.  
"You're the idiot, you brazen faced cretin!" Kimihiro screamed before charging itno the shop.  
Shizuka sighed. "Nice going." He cluncked his head with his fist before turning and heading back to his home.

* * *

Please forgive me, since this is my first actual songfic I and my first XXXholic fic I decided to just mostly use quotes that I found that seemed to go with the music, though I did happen to add a few things. Sorry if it jumped around alot, but I couldn't find enough story line's from just one chapter to fit the whole song. TT Please don't be mad at me!! I hate hatred and anger! TT


End file.
